This invention relates to RF communication receivers. More particularly, it is concerned with receivers for receiving and detecting digital information transmitted as amplitude modulated RF signals.
For certain applications such as digital remote control systems highly sensitive low cost radio receivers are required. One such system in which an RF carrier is 100% amplitude modulated by an NRZ (nonreturn to zero) binary signal is described in patent application Ser. No. 075,783 filed Sept. 17, 1979now Pat. No. 4,259,594, issued Mar. 31, 1981, by Jeffrey R. Fox, Arthur Margolies, and Rob Moolenbeek entitled "Electrical Power Supply Apparatus" and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The signal transmitted is a binary encoded continuous wave RF signal.